


Rodney’s Second Best Day EVER…

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unexplained amnesia and I am slightly, just slightly mean to Sam.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: This is crack, pure drug induced crack. I love my pain killers. It is the only explanation because seriously, I could have never thought this up otherwise.





	Rodney’s Second Best Day EVER…

Rodney’s Second Best Day EVER…  
Burningchaos  
SG1/SGA  
Rodney/Cameron implied  
Warning: Unexplained amnesia and I am slightly, just slightly mean to Sam.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but oh god this would be an interesting episode.  
Summary: This is crack, pure drug induced crack. I love my pain killers. It is the only explanation because seriously, I could have never thought this up otherwise.  
This is for [](https://lyndasty.livejournal.com/profile)[**lyndasty**](https://lyndasty.livejournal.com/) who is having a terrible week.

_Hot for teacher_ blared through the dank, smoky room. The smell of unwashed bodies and cheap cologne, not to mention other things Rodney didn’t want to think about, assaulted his senses. He couldn’t believe he was even in a place like this, and he would sure as hell rather spend his vacation in bed with Cameron instead of helping chase down weak leads on where Sam had disappeared too.

The upside to her vanishing was being able to spend weeks, instead of three days, with Cameron. The down side was listening to Landry whine. He was worse than Khanavagh and that was saying a lot.

Rodney looked around the room for an empty, hopefully clean seat and was not surprised when there wasn’t a single one to be found. Cat call, whistles and hoots coincided with the end of the music and he resigned himself to leaning against the wall.

If his anonymous source was right and, oh god, he wanted him to be because this was blackmail fodder that would last till the end of time; Sam had no memory and was here.

Dancing.

He pulled his digital camera out of his pocket on the off chance it was true when he saw it…Sam…Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter in a red, white and blue tank top, and hot pants strutting her way across the stage to the strains of _American Woman_.

Rodney accidentally snapped a picture of the floor before snapping a few of Sam gyrating and grinding her way up and down the pole. He may be in a relationship with Cameron, but once upon a time Sam had been his dream woman and this had been his fantasy. Rodney shook himself out of the remaining vestiges of his pseudo-heterosexual phase, walked over to the fire alarm and pulled it.

The panicking masses rushed toward the door and Rodney reached out and grabbed the now mostly naked, and oh god how he had wanted to see that five years ago, Sam and dragged her to his car.

Sam, being Sam was kicking, screaming and biting the entire time, but oddly she was fighting like a girl. Huh.

“You fucker let me go.” Sam tried to scream and promptly started to choke on her gum.

Rodney laughed; he must have been a very good boy this year because this was the best night ever… Second best ever, he corrected himself. Since the first time he and Cameron fucked was firmly encase in the number one spot. But this was really, really close.

“Sam, trust me when I say I hate to do this, cause seriously I would love to tote you around the mountain like this, but I am such a nice guy…”Rodney snorts as he continues…” and I respect you as a colleague. Albeit one who isn’t nearly as smart as me, but a colleague nonetheless. “

Rodney stabbed the needle he’d been left in Sam’s arm and watched her expression clear. Too bad, she was better as a dumb blonde... Wait, she still was a dumb blonde. What was he thinking? All the earth shattering sex with Cameron was costing him brain cells, maybe he had better start topping more.

Sam looked down and covered herself with her arms. “Rodney?” She went from slightly confused to holy fucking shit I am going to kill you in point five seconds. “Why am I wearing…hot pants?” She said in her best what the fuck tone.

Rodney took his coat and handed it to her. “Sam, get in the car it’s a long story and you are so going to owe me, oh and I’ve pictures too.”  



End file.
